1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting element using a light emitting layer such as GaInN, AlInGaP, and GaAlAs is used as a light emitting diode having high efficiency of emitting light. For example, a semiconductor light emitting element using a group III nitride semiconductor such as GaN is configured by forming a group III nitride semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer on a substrate of, for example, sapphire. There are such semiconductor light emitting elements that emit light emitted from the light emitting layer to the outside by mounting the semiconductor light emitting element on a wiring board by face up.
As a conventional technique described in a gazette, there is a semiconductor light emitting element configured by forming p-electrode on a p-type semiconductor layer opposite to the substrate with laminating the n-type semiconductor layer, light emitting layer and the p-type semiconductor layer on the substrate, and forming n-electrode on a n-type semiconductor layer exposed opposite to the substrate by removing a part of the both of the p-type semiconductor layer and the light emitting layer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-028495).
However, in the case of adopting the configuration of the semiconductor layer exposed by removing the both of the p-type semiconductor layer and the light emitting layer in order to form the n-electrode, as much as the area of the light emitting layer of the semiconductor light emitting element is decreased, there has been a possibility to reduce the light emission from the semiconductor light emitting element.
Also, in the case of adopting the configuration of providing the n-electrode on a part opposite to the light emitting layer without removing any one of the p-type semiconductor layer and the light emitting layer, the light emitted from the light emitting layer is absorbed by the n-electrode, as a result, there has been a possibility to become hard to increase the light emission from the semiconductor light emitting element.
An object of the present invention is to increase the light emission from the semiconductor light emitting element to be used by face up mounting.